The Tea Party That is Blown by the Sea Breeze
Miscellaneous information: * It was the first event to feature 2 sets of limited edition Equipment. The Tea Utensils series of limited edition Equipment such as Tea Utensils Ring (茶器の指輪) were introduced during the first half of the event. The The Dazzling Tea Party series of limited edition Equipment such as Dazzling Tea Party Ring (絢爛な茶会の指輪) were introduced during the second half of the event. Event Party Currency As the reprint event, earn Mikan's Seal Stone / ミカンの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. As the re-reprint event, earn Mikan's Re-Seal Stone / ミカンの再封石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Event Screen Ev47-eventscreen.jpg|1st Half Event Screen; Minor Bosses Available Ev47-eventscreen2.jpg|1st Half Event Screen; Minor Bosses Beaten Ev47-eventscreen3.jpg|2nd Half Event Screen; Minor Bosses Available Ev47-eventscreen4.jpg|2nd Half Event Screen; Minor Bosses Beaten The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. As a Level Up Boss event, you can fight Raid Bosses of various levels and defeat them to earn things. Fighting a boss costs Sparkling Tea Sets rather than Raid Points. The number of Tea Sets you use affects your attack power. Unlike ordinary Raid Bosses, each party has a five turn limit to fight, a Helper can be taken to fight, and the Solar Drive is usable. The Solar Drive automatically activates if you Skip the battle; it's damage can be seen in light blue. You are able to fight one boss on the first day of the event. The number of bosses you can fight increases for each day that passes (at 0:00 Japan time). During the 1st half of the event, only the first four event bosses, Okae Rinasaimase, are available. Defeat them to earn event equipment. If all four are beaten, you can summon Obasamant and fight it as often as you want until the 2nd half of the event starts. When the 2nd half starts, the second set of four event bosses become available, so there will be eight total bosses that you can fight. When all eight bosses are defeated, you can summon the extreme Level Up Boss named Kane ga Ari Amaruuze and fight it as often as you want. The lesser Level Up Bosses are guaranteed to drop these items. When you defeat a Obasamant, you'll earn three prizes at once. *The first prize is a 100 year old Manyu of a random type. *The second prize is a 20 or 100 year old Manyu of a random type. *The third prize is a 20 or 100 year old Manyu of a random type. When you defeat a Kane ga Ari Amaruuze, you'll earn three prizes at once. *The first prize is 15k, 30k, 45k, or 60k gold. *The second prize is a gold or silver Forge Fairy of a random type. *The third prize is an Ampule of a random type or a 20 or 100 year old Manyu of a random type. Quests The following quests are available during the event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Map currency is Tarts. Elementary 1 *English: At the Port Town's Cafe *Japanese: 港町のカフェで *Reference: A teacup. Intermediate 1 *English: The Four Childhood Friends *Japanese: 幼馴染の四人組 *Reference: A teapot. High Class 1 *English: Wanting to Help Each Other Out Mindfulness *Japanese: 助け合いの心 Top Class 1 *English: Lost Person's Lost Person's *Japanese: 迷子の迷子の Elementary 2 *English: Our Stolen Tea Time *Japanese: 奪われたティータイム *Reference: A tea box. The word "TEA" is written above a teacup. Intermediate 2 *English: How do you do! *Japanese: ごきげんよう！ *Reference: A tart on a dish. High Class 2 *English: What I Can Do Now *Japanese: 今の私にできること Top Class 2 *English: The Tea Party That is Blown by the Sea Breeze *Japanese: お茶は海風に吹かれて Bonus Stages After completing stages for the 1st half of the event, sometimes a normal Secret Garden will show up instead of an event-oriented SG. The mission names and stage layouts are the same between the event SGs. *English Mission Name: Delicious Tea Party *Japanese Mission Name: おいしいお茶会 *Reference: "Afternoon Tea" and a teaspoon. Intermediate Bonus Stage *English Stage Name: A Short Time in the Afternoon *Japanese Stage Name: 午後のひととき *This stage appears after completing E7 as well. High Class Bonus Stage *English Stage Name: A Break in the Afternoon *Japanese Stage Name: 午後の休憩 *This stage appears only after completing E8. Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Tarts) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Translation Notes *The Level Up Boss' name is Okae Rinasaimase (オカエ・リナサイマセ) which comes from お帰りなさいませ / "Welcome back home". It is what maids are usually portrayed as saying when their masters return home. *Okae Rinasaimase's skill is Goshu Jinsamaa (ゴシュ・ジンサマー) which comes from ご主人様 / Master. It is how maids should address their masters. *The 1st half extreme Level Up Boss' name is Obasamant (オバサマァント) which comes from おば様 / "Aunt". *Obasamant's skill is Go Kigenikagaa (ゴ・キゲンイカガー) which comes from ご機嫌いかが / a poilte way to say, "How are you?". During the attack, flower knights are bombarded with haughty laughter that sounds like オホホホホ / Ohohohoho. *The 2nd half extreme Level Up Boss' name is Kane ga Ari Amaruuze (カネガアリアマルーゼ) which comes from 金があり余るぜ / "I have way too much money". The name is a pun on "ant" and "to exist" which are both pronounced ari. *Kane ga Ari Amaruuze's skill is Oka Negaamaruzamasu (オカ・ネガアマルザマス) which comes from お金が余るぜます. It's basically the same meaning as the pest's own name. Category:Events